A portable, hand held, electronic calculator is designed to be held with one hand or supported on a desk top. The calculator has a flat panel display positioned above a keypad. The display is commonly made of glass or plastic which can be scratched or broken. A separate protective casing is typically used to shelter the display and keypad when the calculator is not in use. Unfortunately, the casing can be misplaced by the user or otherwise lost, leaving the calculator vulnerable to debris, scraping, damage, or inadvertent activation of the "ON" button which, in some calculators, drains the battery supply.